Zoom
Techno Lad (real name Jonathan Luthor) was a member of the Light and is now member of the Team. Personality His personality is like Collector of Worlds and Superman, because he is an artificial human created with they brain patterns. Physical appearance History Early life September 2015 January 2016 February 2016 March 2016 Powers and abilities Powers *'Computer Interface:' Techno Lad can communicate and interact with other computer systems. *'Super Strength:' The exact magnitude of Techno Lad's strength is approx. 10 tons. *'Teleportation:' Techno Lad can teleport himself and other beings anywhere on earth at a mere thought. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. *'Self-Sufficiency:' Doesn't need to eat and sleep or requires oxygen. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating or sleeping for an indefinite period. *'Enhanced Immune System:' Techno Lad is near-impervious to all diseases. Abilities *'Conditioning:' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Nightwing, Techno Lad has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. **'Speed:' Techno Lad is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a teenager of his age. **'Endurance:' Techno Lad's endurance is at the peak of a teenager of his age and size. **'Agility:' Techno Lad has proven to be at the peak of human agility. *'Movement:' **'Master Martial Artist:' Techno Lad can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. **'Master Acrobat:' Techno Lad has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. **'Escape Artistry:' Techno Lad is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. *'Mental:' **'Genius-Level Intellect:': Techno Lad has a genius-level intellect, and knowledge of various topics. **'Multilingualism:' In addition to English, Techno Lad has displayed the ability to understand at least French, Latin, Dutch, German, Japanese and Indian. Weaknesses Even as an artificial human, however, Techno Lad's mind has been shown to be "close enough" to be affected by telepathy. Equipment *'Holographic Computer Gloves:' As Techno Lad his gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. The following are part of his arsenal as Techno Lad: *'Flash Grenades:' A device which generates a bright flash of light to dazzle or distract enemies. *'Gas Pellets:' Tiny-marble like devices that give off a thick gray smoke ideal for obscuring vision. The smoke can also render someone unconscious when used in close spaces. The pellets can be set for delayed detonation. *'Grappling Gun:' A hand-held device that fires a grappling hook across far distances giving Techno Lad the ability to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. *'Lockpick:' A small device to open locks, stored in his glove. *'Taser:' A hand-held taser, that could be used both short range and long range. *'Wrist Watch Computer:' A holographic interface computer mounted in a wrist watch for use while in civilian clothing. Relationships 'Lex Luthor' 'Nightwing (Dick Grayson)' Appearances *201. "Happy New Year" (as L-8) *204. "Salvage" (as L-8, no lines) *205. "Beneath" (as L-8) *Young Justice #16: "Common Denominators" *206. "Bloodlines" *207. "Depths" *Young Justice #17: "Uncommon Dominators" Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength